Christmas Pajama Party
by GrandeCoven
Summary: Caste convinces Beckett to join in the annual tradition of wearing pajamas and having a movie marathon on Cristmas Eve. Beckett is quite embarrassed of her pajamas and locks herself in their bedroom *may post more one shots or leave as is*


AN: Ok so I was lying in bed one night and the idea of Kate in bunny pajamas randomly popped up. I thought it would be cute, so I decided to do a short one shot based around Christmas. It is past Christmas but I was so busy and exhausting that I didn't have a chance to act on the idea. I don't know if I'll leave it as is or make it a collection of one shots, but feel free to suggest anything you want written.

Enjoy!

-Emily

Christmas in Pajamas

The snow was falling outside, the fireplace was crackling, and Martha and Alexis were snuggled on the couch under a blanket. A bowl of popcorn was on the coffee table, along with mugs of hot chocolate. They were all ready to start their annual Christmas Eve movie marathon.

Castle, however, was occupied with something else.

"Kate, you can come out any time now"

Rick's foot tapped on the floor as he stared at the closed door. It was Christmas Eve and the whole Castle family was waiting in the living room, dressed in cozy pajamas and ready to have a movie marathon.

Except Beckett that was.

He had convinced her to put on an old pair of pajamas she had found, but she refused to come out of their bedroom

"I, um- but-... you promise you won't laugh?"

Beckett could feel her face go red and she cursed Castle for talking her into this. She looked like a total dork, and Caste wasn't exactly the most mature guy ever.

Castle smirked, he could just imagine Beckett hiding behind the door, probably holding something to throw at Castle if he laughed.

Actually, maybe that wasn't so funny. Beckett had freakishly good aim, as he had found out on many unfortunate occasions.

"I promise Beckett. Now get out here before we start without you."

Castle heard the muffled sounds of grumbling, and the doorknob began to turn.

Beckett's head popped out from behind the door, and Castle had to put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Beckett's head was covered with a pink hood that had bunny ears, and her face was bright red. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Rick, if you laugh at me I swear I will tell Ryan and Espo about why you really bought the new coffee machine"

Rick gasped and put his hands over his mouth. She promised never to mention the coffee incident. He was lucky to have escaped Gates wrath with all his body parts intact.

"You wouldn't dare...Besides, it's not my fault Captain Gates got there so early..." he mumbled as he frowned.

"Just try me. Now, promise not to make fun of me or laugh?"

Rick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"I promise! Now come out so we can start the movie."

Beckett took a deep breath and stepped into the living room, bowing her head so she wouldn't have to see Castle's reaction.

Castle raised his eyebrows an smirked. Beckett was dressed in pink pajama bottoms with bunnies on them, and a pink sweater that had hood with bunny ears on it. Her purple bunny slippers only made her look even cuter.

"But you look so... ADORABLE"

Beckett turned even redder and covered her face with hands

"I look like I'm 6 years old again, Castle! How did you even convince me to participate in your dumb tradition anyways..."

Castle grinned and pulled her into a hug

"Because you love me and don't want to end up on the naughty list of course"

Beckett scoffed against Castle's chest, but snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around is waist.

"If you tell Ryan or Espo about this I will make sure you never step in the precinct ever again, m'kay?"

Castle laughed and placed his head on top of hers

"I won't say a word I swear... But it's not like you could keep me out anyways. You could never resist my coffee, and you would miss this adorable face."

Beckett rolled her eyes and broke the hug to walk over to the couch where Martha and Alexis sat.

"Oh Kate, you do look cute. Alexis had almost the exact same pajamas when she was young"

Castle strolled over to the sofa and plopped down between Beckett and Alexis

"Yes, you were almost as cute as Beckett is"

"Dad! ...You were the one who destroyed my pajamas to dress a stray cat"

"I couldn't help it, he gave me the look. You know I can't resist that"

Castle pouted and turned to Beckett for help. Beckett giggled at Castle's child like stubbornness and weakness for cute animals

"So are you saying you would give my pajamas to a cat?"

Castle grinned at Beckett and leaned over to kiss the top of her head

"Oh of course not, your face is even cuter then any cats. Besides, I'm sure you can buy cat clothes are in New York after all"

Beckett could only laugh at Castle's idea to buy a cat clothes. If they ever got a cat, no way was she letting him dress it up in sweaters and pajamas.

"If you can't even say no to a cat how did you ever learn to tell Alexis no?"

Castle grinned sheepishly

"I didn't. I was luck enough to have a child with self control. No idea where she got it from though"

Alexis smirked and lightly swatted Castle on the arm

"When you have a child for a father, there wasn't much room to be a spoiled brat"

Castle looked offended and grabbed the remote from Alexis

"I am not a child! I just like to have fun..."

"So, are we gonna start the movie or are you all just going to talk about pajamas a night?"

Martha interrupted as she grabbed her hot chocolate form the table

Alexis, Beckett, and Castle all mumbled their approval and Castle dimmed the lights. Alexis balanced a bowl of popcorn on her lap, Castle started the movie, while Kate laid her head on Castle's shoulder and snuggled into him.

It wasn't how she imagined Christmas was gonna be like, but she could get used to it...


End file.
